


How to entertain a Winchester

by Velvetina_Belle



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvetina_Belle/pseuds/Velvetina_Belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a lull in demonic activity and the brothers have to figure out a way to entertain themselves. Set vaguely in S5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to entertain a Winchester

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theskywasblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/gifts).



“Dude, are you ten?” Sam whispered, doing his best to sound severe but his attempt was thwarted by the fact that he couldn’t stop giggling.

Dean smirked. “Don’t pretend that you’re not loving this.”

“What’re we going to do if Bobby catches us?” Certainly the word was when not if Bobby caught them. They had to be crazy to try and pull a prank on the guy.

“Tell him that we’re practising stealth tactics?”

“There’s no way he’s going to accept that, Dean.” Sam but his lip as he imagined Bobby’s reaction to that utter B.S.

“Yeah, but he won’t totally be able to disprove it.”

“You can be smart sometimes.”

Roughly Dean shoved at Sam’s shoulder. “You can be such a dick sometimes.”

“Learnt from the best.”

“Too right.” Dean let his head thump again the wall and shot Sam a grin. It had been so long since he felt such a wide grin stretch his face, the unused muscles protesting mildly, and the endorphin rush through his blood felt fantastic. There had been a lull in demonic activity, any sort of monster activity really, and the two of them had finally started to get cabin fever. The prank war they’d started to entertain themselves had become too easy and they were looking for bigger targets.

The sound of footsteps approaching made the brothers freeze and hold their breath. There was the unmistakeable noise of Bobby sitting in his desk chair; the creak got louder each time, and then the sound of a bottle cap being popped off.

“You two jackasses think it’s funny to replace my beer with water? You’ll be laughing out of your asses by the time I’m through with you.”

Dean’s eyes widened in horror at the exact same time Sam’s did and they held one another’s gaze before running off laughing hysterically.

*

Over the next few days there was no-one safe from the brothers’ antics. The alarm on Sheriff Mills’ squad car was changed to a tinny version of Greensleeves. The books at the library at been reorganized in accordance with the enochian alphabet that Sam had roughly learnt from Castiel. When Rufus visited they’d replaced his shaving cream with real cream. All small things really. However, right now, they were planning the biggest prank so far. One that was beautiful in its simplicity but if they could pull it off it would be a magnificent moment.

Sam looked at his brother critically. “Move a little to your left. We don’t want to give Cas any excuse to appear anywhere else.”

“Do you think he’ll actually appear next to me and not across the room?” Dean shifted as guided and then leant against the wall with his arms crossed.

“He always appears right next to you. He loves nothing more than being all up in your personal space, remember?”

There was an interesting flush that crept onto Dean’s cheeks that Sam would investigate further at a later date. “Yeah, I guess so.” He cleared his throat. “Cas, could you get your feathery butt over here? We’re in Bobby’s kitchen.”

An instant later they heard the tell-tale sign of wings that meant Castiel had arrived. As they’d hoped the angel appeared to the immediate right of Dean, landing on the rope they’d rigged up and it made the bucket of water tip all over him.

The two of them broke into peals of laughter and Castiel just stood there dripping. Electric blue eyes flashed dangerously in their direction, which only served to make them laugh harder. Soon Sam and Dean were gasping for breath clinging onto each other.

“Oh come on, Cas,” Dean finally got out, “it’s not like you can’t just mojo yourself dry.”

Castiel’s expression stayed its usual inscrutable self and slowly and raised his hand, which was holding a dripping sheet of parchment. “I have just returned from finding you this spell from the lost great library of Alexandria. I had to search through thousands of tomes, but I thought it would be a crucial spell that may help you weaken Lucifer. I do not appreciate you being so childish when I have been working hard. I am disappointed in you. I shall return later when you have had time to think about your actions.”  
With that, possibly Castiel’s longest speech to date, the angel vanished, leaving a puddle on the linoleum floor. Dean stared at the wet patch, stunned and then he felt Sam start shaking with laughter once more.

“We just got told off by an _angel_!”

“Yeah, we did,” Dean shook his head disbelievingly. “Only Cas could say that and make me feel guilty and proud of myself at the same time.”

“That’s because you’re whipped.”

“Shut the fuck up!”

There was a momentary awkward silence and then Sam said softly. “Want to watch a crappy horror movie to see how long Bobby can hold out before he starts pointing out all of the crap they’re doing wrong?”

“Sounds frickin’ awesome.”


End file.
